teamwork_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 102 - Gigginox Scrubcast
102- Gigginox Scrubcast –Somekindamonth (aka April) 27, 2013 Runtime 1:10:48 Krystian hosts with Nahxela, Shepard, and Cthulhu joining the hunt, Nick chats along. Our hunters play Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate in this episode. Topics of Discussion Krystian pretends to become a Kelbi bow user, slime time! Nick goes on a hunt with Balzdeep which lead to pondering what they are in and a discussion of his gear. Slime is overused in high level play because it’s so effective; people use it to the exclusion of anything else. Slime can take away the individuality of the game and make it slightly more boring. Krystian says there is a game designer term “degenerative strategy” which basically means the most effective, min/maxing way. Shepard says Brachydios weapons are very powerful, even minus the slime effect. The principal of the spoil sport is covered. The slime is only really broken when a whole hunting party is using it. Slime can make you a worse hunter, not prepared for G rank. Games without endgame conditions are pro/con discussed. Other Podcasts are discussed; Extra Credits talked about, Krystian isn’t a fan. Midnight Resistance podcast appearance by Krystian talked about. Experience Points, Another Castle, My Brother, My Brother and Me, Bonfireside Chat (Duck Feed TV), Loveline with Dr. Drew (Shepard’s pick), mentioned. Shepard details an episode with a complicated goat relationship. Abyssal Lagiacrus is not a fun quest. Sim City Ur-truck and tree car noise glitches. Ping’s MH3G Dex Tutorial by iCEMANnoob is recommended. A theory is put forth that all the monsters in MH are actually clockwork creations, minds blown. Pokémon Nuzzle Lock challenge and Pokémon in general, briefly discussed. Our hunters conclude with talk about future streams and videos. Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths Advanced Tough Gig / Gigginox x2 / N/A - Quest Complete Erratic Electricity / Baleful Gigginox / N/A - Quest Complete Advanced Shock Treatment / Baleful Gigginox x2, Great Baggi/ Krystian, Krystian - Quest Fail! (missed a death!) Advanced Plain Dangerous / Sand Barioth, Black Diablos, Volvidon / Shepard, Krystian, Cthulhu - Quest Fail! Challenge Quest 1 Shepard and Cthulhu team / Brachydios / 6:32 Challenge Quest 1 Krystian and Nahxela team / Brachydios / 6:23!! Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes Intro #3 with the cast talking over it. Shepard is HR 79 here? Nahxela is HR 122 here Edited by? Krystian was on the Midnight Resistance podcast (midnightresistance.co.uk) Nick’s wife works at the Humane Society. Split screen view watching Nahxela and Shepard’s stream on the challenge. Ding with pop ups. It takes about 8 hours of editing for every 1 hour of show. Krystian hasn’t seen the Harry Potter movies?? No poop time? It’s never discussed!! Recurring/New Jokes April showers bring May **turkey gobbles** Sheppard will show you his milkshake, but do not come to his yard. “Oh my god, you guys killed him” “You take the front, I’ll take the back” Gigginox is now known as finger cuffs. “Release the Shep Sheets” “Scrubcast!” Nahxela would like you to know he hasn’t died in this episode. Shep sheets will gain sentience one day. Generation P for Pokemon. End show line – “A Shepard always pays his sheet debts” After the show “Two out of ten” Nahxela doesn’t sugar coat it.